You're everything I never knew I wanted
by KRB456
Summary: Some stories have happy endings, some stories have sad endings. But her story has only just begun? Brooke left One Tree Hill to be with family. She never expected to find love or to be returning to Tree Hill with more than she left with.


Brooke was lying in bed thinking about everything that had happened between Peyton and Lucas again, when her cell phone started ringing. She reached over and grabbed it of the nightstand, careful not to wake the sleeping child next to her.

"He's finally home" He sounded happy and relieved on the phone, a contrast to their normal late night phone calls.

''That's good Jax. You must be excited"

"I miss you"

"I miss you too" she replied quietly, hanging up the phone.

 **Charming – January 1995**

Brooke was nervous; she hadn't been to see her aunt and uncle since she was a little girl. It was the family secret; Victoria rarely wanted to acknowledge that she had a brother who was involved in a bike club. So Brooke hadn't seen her uncle since she was a kid but with everything happening in Tree Hill, she couldn't stay with Lucas anymore and she didn't want to go to her parents. The only other family she has is her aunt and uncle. After packing all her things and renting a small unit in Charming, she was on her way to see them after 14 years.

'Welcome to Charming! Our name says it all! Population 14,679' now 14,680 she thought driving down the main road towards Teller Automotive.

Ten minutes later, she was pulling into the garage next to a row of bikes. Taking a deep breath and turning of her car 'you can do this Brooke, it's your uncle'. Taking a few moments to encourage herself, she got out of the car, straightening her clothing.

She noticed a group of men working on a car in the garage bay, staring at her. Not really knowing where to ask, she talked towards them hoping to find out where her uncle is.

''Would you look at her! Must be lost, I'll make her feel welcome" She overheard the one with black curly hair and bright blue eyes say, smirking.

''Hi, sorry to interrupt. Hoping you can help, I'm looking for Otto or Luanne Delaney" Brooke asked.

''Sure do darling. Who's looking?" the gorgeous blonde asked.

''I'm his niece" she replied smiling. "

''He's in the clubhouse. I'll take you over to see him'' he replied getting up and gesturing towards the building next to the garage.

''I'm Jax" he said holding out his hand. ''Brooke'' she said.

 **April 1996**

"Are you sure about this Brooke?'' He didn't really want this lifestyle for her. Although she had only been in his life for over a year, she was the daughter he always wanted. He knew his bitch of sister rarely contacted her, so he took his role very serious making sure that she was happy and safe. He became a pseudo dad instead of just an uncle.

''Yeah, I am uncle Otto. He makes me happy"

'I love him. I know it's only been a year but it feels right, you know"

 **September 1996**

The TM lot was full of activity for the usual Friday night party. Happy and Tig were facing off yet again the ring about whatever trivial shit between them. The clubhouse was full of people drinking and dancing. Jax was teamed up playing pool with Jax against Bobby and Chibs. The crow-eaters were close by waiting for their chance to be acknowledged or to be with one of them, in hopes of becoming an old lady.

Brooke was leaning against the bar drinking her drink, watching Jax play. Every once in a while he would look up and smirk or wink at her watching him. Otto and Luanne were on the dance floor, swirling around each other and Gemma was sitting on Clay's lap. Everyone was here and in good spirits.

Placing her drink down, she walked towards the pool table. She wrapped her arms around Jax, smiling and whispering in his ear ''it's time baby'' kissing his cheek.

He pulled her closer, into his arms leaning down and kissing her. ''Okay, you sure?'' She nodded, resting her head on his chest.

''Okay. Everyone listen up" He shouted, getting everyone's attention.

''There's going to be a new addition to the Samcro family! We're pregnant'' He said shouting.

''Congrats to the happy couple'' Bobby said, raising his glass.

Gemma came over and hugged them both ''Happy for you baby! How far along are you?''

Brooke took Gemma's hand ''14 weeks. You're going to be a grandma'' she said, squealing

Hugging Brooke ''I am so proud of you both''


End file.
